


cliche movie 'date'

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, pete has a big gay crush on patrick and thats all u need to know rly, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the movies with your best friend? Easy. Well, not as easy, since Pete wanted Patrick to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliche movie 'date'

**Author's Note:**

> hi im isaac and im peterick trash so i wrote this

Pete sat with Gerard across the gym from the love of his life and Gerard's boyfriend, Frank. He faked a gag when Frank turned his head to give the red haired boy a quick wink, then going back to talk with Patrick-- the love of Pete's life-- about some shitty movie they both adore. 

"It's really cool our boyfriends get along so well, ya know?" Pete said, not bothering to turn to Gerard.

Gerard elbowed Pete hard, huffing loudly. "Dude, dude what the fuck? Are you and Patrick, like, did you actually tell--" Pete put his hand over his friend's mouth, frowining.

"Nah, just planning for the future." He srucnhed up his nose as Gerard licked his hand, making him remove it quickly. "Ew. Fuckin' gross."

Gerard shrugged. "Only Frank can cover my mouth and get away with it." Pete made a face, which made the paler boy grin. "Just ask him out, you're like, being a repeat how Frankie was with me, but worse."

"I don't think anyone could be worse than him." Another shrug from Gerard, the grin still in place. He opened his mouth to say something, but Patrick came running over, screaming Pete's name as he did.

"Pete, Pete, Pete!" Patrick yelled, out of breath, lifting up his hand and making a grabby hand gester. Pete dug through his backpack quickly, tossing Patrick his inhaler. The smaller boy mumbled a small thank you before using it.

As Patrick got his breath evened out, Frank slid over to where Gerard was, hopping on his lap and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Pete, listen, so Frank found out about this film thing going on at the park, and they're gonna be showing Billy Elliot tomorrow!" Billy Elliot, that was the movie they both liked so much.

Pete shrugged, stuffing the inhaler back in his bag. "And you're telling this to me why?"

Patrick huffed loudly, looking down at his feet after kicked at Pete's leg lightly. "Well I wanted you to go with me...since Frank was gonna as Gerard...And I don't want to third wheel them or anything..." Pete's head snapped up quikly, trying to stop Patrick from talking with annoyingly waving his hands. "But if you don't want to, I can just ask Andy or someone."

"No!" Pete said quickly, almost standing up from his set, letting out a deep breath instead. To took everything Gerard had in him not to laugh loudly, he looked over to Frank who was biting hard on his lip to keep from laughing as well. "I'll go." He added quietly.

"Hm?" Patrick hummed, looking up and titling his head slightly. 

"I'll go with you. to the film thing." He coughed afterwards, giving Patrick a quick smile, who lready had a blinding one across his face.

"Really? Sweet, yeah, sweet. It's at 8PM tomorrow, I'll meet youin the lobby." Pete nodded, looking over at Frank and Gerard who were whispering to themselves, already planning on how they were not going to show up.

Frank hopped up, pulling Gerard with him and planting a kiss to his lips. "Should probably look for Ray, dunno where he went." The red haired boy nodded, locking his fingers with the shorter boys before they began to walk off. "Bye Petey, bye Patty!" Gerard caled back, just as Joe and Andy walked up. 

It wasn't really walking, it was Joe on Andy's back, loudly yellin about anything he could see. "Pete and Patrick, straigh ahead!" He yelled, Andy picking up the pace to were the two others were beofre letting Joe slid off of him. 

"Just in time." Pete grinned. "Were gonna leave without you."

"Yeah right, like Patrick would ever do that." Andy mumbled, returning the wave Patrick gave him before the four set off.

The walk was mostly filled with Pete and Joe aruging about which Green Day ablum was the best one.

"This is my turn, see ya guys later." Pete stated, giving them all a wave and smile before turning on his heel and taking off. Patrick watched him for a moment, then let out a laugh as he turned back to Joe and Andy.

"What?" Joe questioned, trying to limb back on to Andy's back.

"Nothing. Pete's just really cute."

The other two sighed loudly.

\---- **the next day, 8pm in the lobby** \----

 Pete leaned aganist the wall, tapping his foot as he looked at his phone for the 7th time that minute. He just wanted to make sure that Patrick hadn't changed his mind or anything. He didn't see Frank or Gerard either, and one of those two was unreasonably easy to spot. He jumped slightly when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hiya Pete!" Patrick grinned, his hair messy under his favorite hat, cargidian buttoned up over a shirt with a glwoing cat head in space. Pete wanted to say he looked cute, but that would have been dumb. "Frank and Gerard can't make it, something about Mikey being out of the house and tem having to be home. I dunno. We'll have fun though, right?"

Pete threw an arm around the other's shoulders with a nod. "Fuck yeah we will." With that, they made their way to their seats.

The movie started, and Patrick was over joyed, already on the edge of his seat, legs jumping slightly. Pete sat back in his head, turning so he could see the screen while still being able to see Patrick.

Patrick was so precious, Pete thought, well, there was never a time he wasn't, but for Pete, Patrick was even more precious in this moment. 

The main boy-- Billy -- found his best friend -- Micheal or something -- in a dress. Patrick leaned back, turning to Pete slightly. 

"You know, they hve a musical of this movie?" He whispered, and Pete nodded slightly. "It's really good, well for this part, when he has the dres on, it has its own number, 'Expressing Yourself', I love that songman They both just dance around in dresses and put make-up one and sing about how you should always be yourself, and there' nothing wrong with that." Patrick grinned, turning back to the screen but not moving back to where he first sat.

Pete stopped watching the movie at this point, looking at Patrick with his full attention. He looked at his nose, then his glasses, then his fringe, then at his arms, and so on and so on. Pete looked back to Patrick's face, the at his own hands, slowly lifing one to pull at the arm of Patrick's shirt.

"Hey." Patrick grinned, turning his head slightly towards Pete.

"Hey." Pete replied, with a slight grin. "So, uh, Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Oh."

"A lot."

"I like you too Pete."

"I know, but I like you more in a love way."

"I know, Pete."

"What?"

"I like you in that way too."

"Wait, what?"

"Holy smokes, are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding me, Stump?"

Patrick groaned slightly, lifing himself off his seat to press a light kiss to Pete's lips, pulling back with a huff.

"Oh." Pete grinned.

"Yeah." Patrick smiled as well, ducking his head away to look back at the movie, leaning back more when Pete took his hand.

And Pete only had Mikey to thank, since his lack of absence meant that Gerard could fuck his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shit. fight me?
> 
> im patrickstumped @ tumblr aye


End file.
